1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to display apparatuses, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a display and a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in-vehicle display apparatuses have become widespread, enabling passengers to watch car navigation maps or video images. In-vehicle display apparatuses are, in most cases, located in a dashboard part, between the driver and the front-seat passenger. The in-vehicle apparatus must have a certain size, as viewed from the front surface. However, the display screen must be large. Hence, the display apparatus includes a display and a main body. The display is housed in the front surface of the main body when used, such that the size of the display screen in the display apparatus is almost the same as that as viewed from the front surface of the display apparatus. Meanwhile, the operation of the memory medium, such as DVD or the like, and the operation of other switches, are performed on the front surface by moving the display.
An exemplary known so-called multi-view display having a common display screen, on which different images are respectively visible from different viewing directions (view angles), includes a multi-view display with a liquid crystal panel having a parallax barrier on the front side thereof. Different information (images) can be displayed on the right and left sides of the display screen by separating directions of lights through a backlight on a pixel basis (for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-78080). Such a display is mounted on a vehicle, allowing the front-seat passenger to watch a TV program or another image, while the driver is checking a navigation map image.
As the power consumption in the display is increased, the temperature inside the display is also increased. For example, if the multi-view display is employed as an in-vehicle display apparatus, lights from the backlight are separated into left and right images. Therefore, in order to maintain the brightness of the left and right images, the brightness of the backlight has to be increased. However, such increased brightness of the backlight increases the power consumption of the light source, which is, for example, a fluorescent tube or a light-emitting part of a white LED or the like. Accordingly, a considerable amount of heat is developed inside the display, and the temperature rises inside the display.